


Dobranoc

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: After episode three, Matteusz takes a moment to think about his life, and Miss Quill has to come to terms with the fact that she might, actually, care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd, as always, by my beautiful tropical sunfish of a best friend, TheRowdyThree.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want to talk? My Tumblr is @unhealthyamountsofhamilton

When the Lankin had been sent back through the rift, and everyone had gone home, Matteusz was conflicted. Lying there, next to Charlie as he slept, though wonderful and warm, did not feel like home.

 

Matteusz missed his parents. He was, quite frankly, ashamed, considering they clearly had no interest in him, and had kicked him out. So there Matteusz sat in Charlie's, their, he mentally corrected, bed at two o'clock in the morning with his boyfriend’s head on his chest. Charlie was happily asleep and oblivious to his boyfriend’s pain. 

When the first tears came, Matteusz could contain himself, but eventually he broke into quiet sobs. The heavy breathing woke Charlie up.  
“Matteusz? What's wrong? Are you hurt?” Charlie sat up and put his hand to his boyfriend’s forehead, as if to check for fever. Matteusz shook his head.  
“N-no. My parents Charlie, they hate me.” Charlie was taken aback. He wasn't sure how to respond. Charlie knew what it felt like to feel unloved by parents, but it was all he had ever known, and deep down, he knew his parents did love him, in their own special way. Charlie was never close to his parents, they never made any effort to even pretend to be interested in him, and Charlie didn't care, it was all he'd ever known. So the fact that his boyfriend was in such pain over his parents of all people, Charlie didn't know how to comprehend. He wiped away Matteusz’s tears.  
“It's alright. I love you. I'm here. You have me. If your parents don't see how special you are, it's their loss.” Charlie tried to comfort him, grasping at straws. Matteusz shook his head.  
“No. It is my loss. They kicked me out because they do not care for me anymore, does not make me not love them. I-I know it should, but it doesn't. How can I go on if my own parents don't even want me? Do not love me?” Matteusz cried. Charlie shushed him, pulled him close and combed his fingers through his hair. He whispered reassurances in his ear until Matteusz was too exhausted and fell asleep. 

 

Outside the door, Miss Quill listened in.  
“So that's why the polish one is living with us.” She whispered to herself. She had an idea. “No, you do not care about the human children.” She told herself. Whether it was the Arn, which she liked to believe, because why else would she care, or something else entirely, she turned around, went down the stairs and out the front door. 

 

A few minutes later, Quill found herself outside a house she had only seen once previously, after the events of the prom. She knocked sternly on the door. A light flicked on upstairs and she heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal a tall, broad shouldered man. 

 

“Matteusz’s ojciec?” She asked. The man looked confused, as to, one, why there was a strange women outside his door at two thirty in the morning, and two, as to what she had to do with his son. Slowly, he nodded. She nodded too, and looked down, as if calculating what to do. Then, very suddenly, she looked up, pulled her fist back, and punched the man in front of her. The man fell, and Quill’s head was in agony. She looked down on the man and spoke once more before turning around and walking home, “Dobranoc.”


End file.
